The objective of this research is to identify attitudes, concerns and response patterns that children and their parents exhibit in relation to the child's having juvenile onset diabetes for a period of years. The main focus of the research is on identifying stabilized behavioral or adaptive patterns that have envolved as a psycho-social reaction to the disease and to ascertain the factors that have led to a particular style of adaptation. Particular attention is given to whether a child develops a passive-helpless orientation or attempts to master and/or excel in some area of endeavor as a life style in coping with a chronic illness. The research involves the study of children between 11 and 18 years of age who have had juvenile onset diabetes for three years or longer. A matched control group of healthy children is also seen. Data collection consists of interviews, questionnaires, and standardized tests administered to the children and their mothers and the procurement of life event data from school and medical records. This research is considered a prototype for how children in general cope with stress.